How You Get The Girl
by SparkulzGurl
Summary: Set ten years after All Stars, Duncan is released from prison with no one to turn to for support. When he ends up running into a certain someone from his past, will she help him or leave him in the rain? *TwoShot* GxD.
1. Part One

A/N: This is what I get for loving Taylor Swift's new album, another freaking GxD idea. This is going to be a two shot, or maybe longer I haven't decided yet. So...yea enjoy:)! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The blinding camera flashes and _ABC Channel 7_ microphones bring back way to many bad memories.

_So this is what it's like to be free eh'_ I think to myself. Yep, been locked up for the past ten years since the TV show that pretty much ruined my life._  
><em>

"Duncan! Over here!" A random reporter shouts at me, I really hope it's not Sierra.

"Duncan! How dose it feel to be free after ten years!?" Another reporter calls out. I just keep walking, ignoring the world around me and trying to find my motorcycle.

"Duncan! Have you been talking to Gwen these past ten years!?" That makes me stop dead in my tracks. I haven't heard that name since ten years ago when she dumped my ass on the TV show that I swore I would never think about again. The reporter's go dead silent, still snapping pictures.

"Well?" The same reporter asks. I try to hold myself back from pummeling the guy, but I don't want to go back to that cold jail cell.

"No." I reply cooly, sending the bystanders into an uproar of questions and pictures. I just huff off still looking for my lime green bike. The guard gave me my keys back, as well as my wallet and lighter. After what feels like hours of searching the streets of New York, I finally find the damn motorcycle.

"I missed you." I smirk to myself as I hop on my bike and ride off towards my parent's house.

...

"No." My father says bluntly. My mom gasps at his answer.

"But Gus! He's your son!" Her eyes water. I can't believe that Dad just kicked me out of my own fucking house. I mean, I grew up here!

"He's no son of mine." Dad spits, glaring at me. I see my younger brother's bedroom light go on inside the warm, secure house, lucky bastard.

"Whatever, enjoy your stupid fucking life." I storm off, trying not to look back into my mother's loving eyes...now full of sorrow. I get back on my bike and ride off into the dark suburban streets.

_Now what am I going to do? _Think to myself.

...

After driving around for what feels like centuries, I end up in a neighborhood I've never been in before. Houses that where once brightly painted are now dull shades of grey and brown, beat up old cars sit in the gravel driveways.

_Man, this place is...creepy._ It's true, none of the lights are on in any of the houses, which is odd in New York. Everything looks almost deserted. So that's when my motorcycle decides to run out of gas. _Great. _Then something even better happens to me, it starts to rain, and I mean _rain. _The fall rain chills me to the bone, making my teeth chatter.

The house I end up stopping in front of lights are on, illuminating the dark street. I get off my bike as quick as I can and run towards the faded blue door. I knock on the door once, then twice. By the third knock, I get impatient.

"Coming!" A strangely familiar voice class inside and I hear footsteps rushing towards the door. The faded blue door swings open and at first I only see the silhouette of a beautiful girl standing in the doorway. Her jet black hair reaches her shoulders, with only one teal streak running through it. She's wearing a black Panic! At The Disco t-shirt, which is covered in paint and worn jeans covered by a black smock. She looks so familiar...so much like...

"Gwen?" Her eyes widen at the mention of her name.

"Duncan?"

A/N: This is going to be a two shot, so the other part should be up by tomorrow (thank you Thanksgiving Break!) so...yea.

MTC

Sparkulz


	2. Part Two

A/N: So, yea...part dos. Enjoy:)! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Duncan?" The look of horror and shock on her face is undesirable. "What the hell happened to you?!" Gwen asked refuring to my soaking wet clothes and messy mowhawk.

"Prison." I smirk, receiving Gwen's famous eye roll.

"Still as cocky as ever." She mumbles, "Um, would you like to come inside. You know, 'cuz your standing out in the rain and all." I nod quickly, stepping into her warm house. The beige walls are practicly covered in art, which I'm assuming are Gwen Adams originals. The wooden floor creeks as I walk into the middle of the small living room. Gwen follows me, trying to straighten up the messy house along the way by picking up empty paint tubes, socks and magazines.

"So..." I trail off, not looking at Gwen.

"Yea..." She replies, flopping down on her dusty brown coach. We stand or sit in awkward silence until I decide to break it by say the most stupidest thing I have ever said in my life.

"Why did you break up with me?" Gwen snaps her head up and looks straight at me.

"What do you mean 'why did I break up with you'? You out of all people should know perfectly well why I broke up with you." I stare at her with a blank expression plastered on my face. She groans, looking up at the celing. "Do I really need to explain this to you?"

"Yes." Gwen shoots me a glare.

"Does the name Courtney ring a bell?" Courntey. My ex girlfriend who is now a big time lawyer and pledged to stay single for the rest of her life. I kid you not.

"What does she have to do with us?"

"You couldn't keep you mind off of her the last few weeks we were dating! It was always 'Courtney this' or 'Courtney that' and 'Do you think Courntey saw that?'." Gwen shouts, shocking me a little. Then I remember the last season of the TV show I swore never to talk about again.

"Well you would have acted the same if Trent started dating someone else!" I shout back. Gwen looks at me, a little hurt, but then smiles.

"No Duncan, no I wouldn't. Because I got over Trent, and he got over me. But you? You still weren't over Courtney. And that hurt, a lot." Her words sting me a little. _Still not over Courtney? _That makes me realise something. If I hadn't been such a dick to Gwen about Courtney, then she never would have dumped my sorry ass, then I never would have blown up Chris' 'cottage', and then mabey the last ten years of my life wouldn't have been hell.

"Rember this?" I ask, changing the subject by pulling out my black leather wallet and handing it to her. Gwen looks at me quizzicly and opens it, gasping slightly.

"You...you kept this?" She asks. Inside my wallet is a picture that was taken a little before season five. Gwen and I where, as some might put it, 'going strong'. We where at some rock concert, lights flashing brightly around us. I had my arm slung across her shoulder, sticking my tongue out at the camera. Gwen was laughing, smiling up at me. That had to be one of the best nights of my life.

"Yea, why wouldn't I?" Gwen hands me my wallet and I shoved it back in my back pocket.

"This still don't explain why the fuck you cared about what Courntey thought of us. I mean, isn't one of the main reasons you two broke up the fact that she wanted to change everything about you because she thought you weren't good enough for her?" She makes a good point, but sadly steers our conversation back to how badly I fucked up.

"I guess it was because she was always yelling at me and acted like she hated my guts, I was just so used to that." I know, that was a pretty lame ass excuse on my part, and Gwen does to, but how can I explain this!?

"Whatever, you obviously don't know what your talking about." Gwen sighs, turning wary from me. I spin her back around, holding her arms. Her face is only inches away from mine, tempting me.

"On a scale from one to ten, how mad would you be if I kissed you right now?" I whisper.

"Eleven." She whispers back. And then I do it, I kiss her mint blue lips.

And do you want to know the craziest part?

She kisses right back.

A/N: So...there you go. I finished it! Yay me! Oh God, that show ended like what, four years ago!? Anyways, to those of you who care, I have a lame ass YouTube channel now. So if you want to check it out, just google SparkulzGurl youtube and one of my videos should show up. Um, so , yea...don't really have anything else to say...

Sparkulz


End file.
